European Patent EP 0 660 209 B1, for example, describes a method and device for serial data transmission between a position-measuring device and a processing unit, according to which the processing unit can request from the position-measuring device both position measurement values and parameter data, such as warnings, alarms or correction values, via so-called “status commands.” In the case of a request for parameter data, the status commands are also used to select that memory area of the position-measuring device in which the currently requested type of parameter data (e.g., warnings or alarms) is stored.